legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka '' ''Arubān) is Soul Eater Evans' Scythe Meister (鎌職人 Kama Shokunin in Japanese). She stands out as the main female protagonist and one of the main Meisters in the story. Of all the main characters, she is the most normal and civilized of the group, which provides a significant balance to the other main characters. Presently, she is a Two-Star Meister and a creator of a Death Scythe. Best Friends: Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok (sometimes), Knuckles, Lizbeth, Boomer, Hit Girl Rivals: Haruhi Worst Enemies: Zeus Secondary Main Enemies: Medusa, Asura, Sith Stalker, Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time) Voiced by: Laura Bailey Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Likes: Reading books, helping everyone to save the Multi-Universe Dislikes: Zeus, Being annoyed by someone (mostly Soul), villains Height: Around 4.7 (currently), by The Legend of Maka Albarn she`ll be around 5.11 Age: 15-16, 17 (Around the time of The Final Stand) 22 (by the time of The Legend of Maka Albarn) Maka was one of the main protagonists in To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness and The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. The Main Antagonist in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker(when she turned into dark side). One of the main protagonist in The Wrath of God of War Rises and the main protagonist in Meister of War. Feats Has defeated the witch Medusa, defeated the kishin Asura and his madness, defeated The Terminator Mechuckles, defeated The God of War Ares Saved Crona's life from Medusa and reformed him/her Both she and Lizbeth find the Courage Box Survived for deadly traps Surpassed both her friends Black Star and Death the Kid thanks to hard training and her new superhuman abilities. Relationships Soul Eater Evans Being Meister and Weapon partners, Maka's soul can naturally resonate with Soul's. Their level of resonance reach abnormally high levels, often leaving people around them in awe of how much their souls show to expand and match. This, however, does not mean that their relationship is near perfect. The two often bicker, usually as a result of different views on things or contrasting personality characteristics. Interestingly, when these fights happen, it is usually a result of one caring for the other but in a different sight. For example, Maka had once become convinced that she had to become stronger in order to prevent Soul from getting as injured as he did when the two first fought Crona, but Soul insisted that he should be the one protecting her, rather than the opposite way around. Past their bickering, however, Maka shows to have a very strong friendship with Soul and is rarely seen without him. The manga often hints that Maka and Soul having romantic feelings for one another. Maka is also willing to stand up for Soul at all times, to support him no matter the situation, and to help him no matter the danger. Maka does not have the ability to fight on her own unlike other Meisters such as Death the Kid or Black☆Star. Thus, she has a constant need for Soul's help. This dependency on him creates a strong bond between them. She is shown to care for Soul so much that she becomes upset when she believes that he does not trust her. Such as when she hears from Medusa (back when Medusa was still the school nurse) that Soul had told her of his dreams of the Little Demon whilst he did not tell Maka anything. Maka states that despite Soul's usual twisted and sarcastic demeanor, Soul always listens to her and is always there for her, a quality of Soul's that she greatly values. However, in the anime, Maka is shown to have grown strong enough by the last episode to fight on her own without Soul, like how Kid and Black☆Star can fight without their weapons. She manages to defeat Asura all by herself without Soul or Kid and Black☆Star's help. She has trouble understanding Soul on some personal levels. Some of these misunderstandings are not very impacting on their relationship, but some concern her. Soul's deep appreciation of music is one of the primary misunderstandings she becomes obsessive over. Maka, personally, does not know a lot about music and has little appreciation of it and is envious of people that can talk to Soul (like Liz) on a close level for his love of music. In an effort to get closer to Soul, she has stated that she reads a great amount of books related to music in order to understand him better. Soul has also been the cause of insecurity for her, one example being shown fairly early on in the series. When he was injured by Crona, Maka felt an immense amount of guilt over what had happened. She was unable to bring herself to look at him for very long, or at his scar, the sight of either seeming to make her guilt even worse. That guilt is what drove her to try and become stronger and ask Stein for special training in the first place. Another example is when she was in the Book of Eibon, when an illusion showed one of her schoolmates from Shibusen comparing herself to Maka and stating that she was a better suited meister for Soul. This caused Maka to second-guess herself as Soul has seemed to have gotten more popular (even more so than before) since becoming a death scythe and getting partnership offers. More so, since the chapter, her and Soul have gotten closer as friends and partners. The two share quite significant close moments and intimacy with each other as best friends and partners. The two like to compliment each other. Soul often refers to Maka as a truly amazing and "cool" partner, in which Maka usually responds with humble laughter or a smile. Spirit Maka's father and the current Death Scythe to Lord Death. Spirit has parental custody over Maka since he divorces Maka's mother Kami one month before the series. Despite being close when she was small Maka's relationship with her father is mostly strained and hostile on her part as she is upset with his contested flirting with other women. She mostly refuses his attempts to bond and does not like to acknowledge Spirit as her father and often says she hates him. But when push comes to shove their relationship is still a warm and close one. She sometimes shows that she still cares for her father. Black Star Despite finding his personality highly annoying up to the point she becomes infuriated with his temper and ego Maka finds Black Star a dependable friend. They seem to know each other since childhood. Tusbaki Nakatsukasa Having a deep friendship, they can perform as Weapon and Meister due to the compatibility of their Soul Wavelengths, though Maka is only able to wield Tsubaki in her Kusarigama Mode, which Maka still manages to use perfectly. Tsubaki is usually the person that gives Maka advice when she is angry or depressed, and Maka always listens to what Tsubaki has to say. Maka sometimes feels sorry for Tsubaki because she is partnered with the loud and obnoxious Black☆Star. Since the two have rather headstrong partners, they can both relate to each other quite well on the subject of their partners. Maka and Tsubaki have very similar personalities, which likely explains their close bond. Death the Kid There is not much interaction with these two but Maka greatly respects Kid not only as the son of Lord Death but also as a powerful and highly educated individual. She is still however slightly dismay by Kid's OCD problems. Prof. Stein As a fellow Scythe Meister, Maka sees Stein as a role model (like her mother) although at first, she is slightly repulsed by his sadistic personality as he attempts to dissect her upon their first meeting. She takes everything he says to heart and never questions his reasoning, and always respectfully addresses him as 'Professor' or 'Professor Stein.' She shows concern for him when he starts sinking into insanity and in the anime, suggests everyone pay Dr. Stein a visit to cheer him up. When Stein returns (with Marie) from the search for Justin, Maka embraces him and states that she had missed him so much, implying further that her relationship with him has grown closer than the first meet. Stein also generally seems to hold a lot of respect for Maka, as he trusts her to be the leader of her Chain Resonance team and admires her dedicated hard work and study habits. Blair Despite Blair being the sole reason why Maka and Soul had to restart their quest to create a Death Scythe Maka allows Blair to live with her and Soul. She appreciates Blair's presences in the house as a cat woman seems to fill an inner-emptiness created by the absence of Maka's mother. But only when she's fully clothed and stays away from Soul. Crona They were originally enemies until Maka activates her black blood and is able to tap into Crona's soul. In that instant she is able to truly why Crona acted the way he/she did and since then they have been close friends. Maka is very kind and gentle to Crona is always there to defend him/her when he/she has trouble. Ragnarok Maka finds Ragnarok almost as annoying as Black Star with his loud mouth perverted nature and need to bully Crona. Despite this she accepts him since he is physical part of Crona. Knuckles They both met in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness, Maka makes great friends with Knuckles, although she kicks, punches, and use her books at him and his friends when Knuckles does his sneaky,selfish,and foolish stuff with Black Star, Soul, and Kid, much like Peter, Quagmire, Joe, and Cleveland stuff, but they had a good times. Knuckles fears her cause of her anger/insane/evil clone, ONLY her anger/insane/evil clone fears him, anything else NONE. Lizbeth Maka and her meet and become partners in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. Separated from their other friends, they decide to join up together against Discord, Sigma and their respective groups. They become great friends. Maka also knows about her archenemy Hunson Abadeer and despite what she hears, Maka goes along with her friend and arch-foe joining forces to stop a greater threat. They are rather similar which may be a reason why Liz may take some future events that happen to Maka personally. They often hang together and talk about their pasts with each other. She also shows great loyalty as she decided to go after Weil even though her and Zero could handle it. Maka also expresses a feeling that Lizbeth should do her in if Maka ever slips off the edge of good into evil. Despite their friendship, Lizbeth distances herself from her friends even her after her best friend's death feeling she bring death to those she's close to. However in The Legend of Maka Albarn, they reunite and Maka is understanding to why she did so, Boomer The Second M.O.D.A.B Member Maka established a close friendship. Maka and Boomer began truly becoming friends during Wrath of God of War rises. Maka sees that Boomer has a crush on Lizbeth and tries to get him to just tell her. Despite what happened with Lizbeth, Boomer continues to associate with Maka in hopes they can help their friend. Boomer and Maka meet again in The Legend of Maka and Maka is surprised to see him and Liz together and is happy that they managed to get over that tension that Maka, Hunson and many others just wanted to see that end. Zeus(God of War) Maka and Zeus' relationship is pretty much the same as Lizbeth's relationship with Hunson Abadeer apart from Abadeer holding Lizbeth in high regard and being very willing to ally up with her against a common foe. Maka hates Zeus and Zeus (in the next adventure he shows up in) is going to focus more on her then anyone else. Mechuckles: He is one the villain Maka hates, behind Medusa and Zeus. She fought him in Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker and killed. But how will she react when she finds out he returned? Ares: Ares is Maka's former archenemy and a new ally. Ares was once Maka's archenemy but he apologizes and reformed. Maka doesn't trust him but she will respect and keep an eye on Ares when they both will meet in Meister of War facing Zeus. In The Legend of Maka Albarn Ares helps the heroes against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Torres since he doesn't want his friends to be killed and he truly cared about them. Angewomon Tsugumi Harudori Maka becomes Tsugumi's idol in Soul Eater Not! when she briefly meets her when she first enrolls at Shibusen. Maka, despite Tsugumi being a stranger, cheers her on and supports her, which shows her outgoing friendliness to anyone she thinks is in need of help or encouragement. She even remembers Tsugumi the next time they meet, when Maka and Soul go and demonstrate their abilities for her class. Maka quickly bonds with Tsugumi as the two share the same tastes, up until the point that she gets distracted and has to be told by Sid to concentrate on the lesson. Maka also blushes a little when Tsugumi tells her that she styled her hair into pigtails because Maka inspired her Personality Maka is a kind and caring person. However she can get mad very easy and when she's mad she scares a lot of people namely her team the Helper Squad. In Meister of War... You all know what her personality will be during the Adventure... Powers and Abilities Maka, in the show, wasn't strong like Black Star or Kid, until this series she is truly stronger then them both. Due to her training, hard focused a lot more then them, and enhanced superhuman abilities. During The Rise of Mechuckles, Maka defeats Soul, Black Star, Kid,Tsubaki, Liz,and Patty with her dark side. In Meister of War, Maka became one of the dangerous and strongest warriors in Multi-Universe, She took down Theseus (the son of Poseidon), Alrik, Perseus, and the old man name Icarus. She has proven capable of overpowering the Hydra, Maka throws the Colossus after it attempted to crush her beneath its foot, she also prevented both Cronus and Atlas from crushing her between their their hands. She even overpowered the gods of Olympus by defeating Poseidon, stealing Hades' soul, ripping off Helios' head, cutting Hermes' legs, took down Hercules by punching him many times with his own weapons, slicing Cronus' stomach and killing him, and beating the shit out of Zeus to the death. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Her Debut Story The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Maka is returning like her friends and is to be a main character. One thing is for certain she will be separated from her friends expect for her partner and weapon Soul. Maka is also is going to be a main hero in Lizbeth's side of the story will act as her partner. She will also help Lizbeth, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury get the Tesseract back from Discord and Obodiah Stane. She is sought out by Agent Coulson and Nick Fury as alongside Lizbeth they may need her help. She and Evans are found by Agent Coulson who recruits them into S.H.E.I.L.D. Maka meets Lizbeth and also becomes friends with The V Crusaders. She also attends Sigma's rally and disagrees with his views and then defends Homer from Laufey who Simpson mistook for a raspberry popsicle. It's revealed that Maka was also given the Super Human Serum by Nick Fury and developed super human abilities. Maka though brushes it off like Lizbeth eventually, also she learns why her new partner is with them now and feels pity for her. Maka learns about Hunson Abadeer and Discord and she and her friends fight the latter while making an alliance with the former. Maka also uses her superhuman speed, strength and other abilities to stop the base from blowing and fights Sophitia with incredible abilities Maka then helps her friends with organizing a plan with Hunson and Lizbeth against the villains. Though she does wonder if they're underestimating Sigma. She later saved Hades(Ghost N Goblins) with Soul from a clone Poseidon made by Jim Moriarty and then after destroying his clone she kicked Jim in the face and sent him flying into the sky. She and Lizbeth tag against Sophitia when they see Discord again they do win but she decides to rest with since Liz needed head rest. She then befriends Patroklos and takes action against Sigma at Retroville. Maka then works with Joe, Agent Smith and Hades in stopping a big plant Monster made by Burns and Carla. She succeeds mostly with Smith's co-operation as Hades and Joe let them fight the big guy. Maka then storms the office of Sigma with the others and also gets involved in shitting on Discord. Maka then learns of who Sektor killed and she feels sympathy for Lizbeth's depression considering it was a close friend of hers. When Soul falls out of the plane she with Lizbeth, Homer and Ciel rescue him and a plunge into some black hole. Now they must wonder how to get back. She gets back with the others as one would expect to. Maka then learns more about M.O.D.A.B as Lizbeth and Boomer discuss things. She then tries to cook for the crew which Lizbeth and Abadeer was good. Maka then learns about what happened with the next 2 rings and they split up to do the job. Maka goes with her friends to bring Sophitia back on Lizzy's request and during the fight, Maka chops Soul for being a pervert and then helps Lizbeth get Sophitia with them. She also learns about the abnormality that Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson and Ciel all feel they should stop. She then spies on Dib with Lizbeth, Hunson and the V Crusaders. Maka defeats Asura for good (presumably) and then she personally helps Lizbeth and Zero find a weak spot on Weil as she helps them defeat him. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Maka returns as the main protagonist with Crona, Lizbeth serving as triagonist and deuteragonist respectively. When Maka heard of Knuckles (Mechuckles) threatens Crona, Maka rushes to Knuckles' house and beats him to death. Lizbeth convinces Maka that someone else is in a disguise of Knuckles, Mechuckles comes and tells Maka and the other two teams that he was the one who disguise as Knuckles to threatens Crona. Pissed off, she decided to go after him, but Mechuckles trips her and calls Maka a whore. Maka goes with the two teams to see the Scorpion Squad and the Omega League. Maka at some point reveals how she and Crona met to the heroes which of course raises suspicion in Lizbeth as well as in Linkara, V and Alucard. She lets the rogue members of the Phobos' empire join them. Later Mechuckles sends an army to attack the heroes base. During the escape she and Soul encounter The Sith Stalker. Maka tells Soul to leave and she fights him one on one. Before the fight The Sith Stalker tells her how he created by Discord with the help of Dr. Weil and that he was asked by Discord to kill Crona. She fought well but she could not defeat him. Then as the heroes began escape on their ship the Sith Stalker used the force to hold the ship in place ready to finish all the heroes off. But he told Maka that the only way to save them was to give in to the dark side. If it was to save those she care about she did. And she became the apprentice to The Sith Stalker. The heroes were shocked to see her serving The Sith Stalker. And even more when she fought her friends at the DWMA. Later she fought and beaten Cruger Scorpion V and Knuckles. She thought she killed them. But somehow they were still alive. The Sith Stalker was not pleased to see she failed and he made her suffer. Near the end she fought Lizbeth and Soul and the two together returns Maka to side of good. Maka at the end went one on one with Mechuckles and killed him. The Wrath of God of War Maka is returning as one of the two main heroes in this story alongside her best friend and partner,Lizbeth. Maka and Lizbeth are the only ones who can defeat Ares. For them the adventures starts with Maka going on board a ship. She wanted to clear her head after the events of the adventure they were just on. Lizbeth goes with her to tell her the news about Ares. Then their ship is attacked by the Hydra. With help from Sid of the DWMA they got some extra power needed to fight the Hydra. Once the Hydra was beaten they later arrived at the city of Athens. They fight their way though Ares' forces till they met Azusa who had a power to offer them. But to get they had to defeat Medusa (God of War). Maka fought the Gorgon queen but Medusa got one good hit on Maka and almost finished her but then out of nowhere Sub Zero came and frozen her allowing Maka to finish her off. Sub Zero told them he was here to bring them Boomer and after words he left. While the trio heads out of the city Maka reunites with a teacher at the DWMA, Maire Mjolnir. She tells the group the way to go in order to get out of the city. They later meet 3 more of friends. Vinny, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. The group starts heading out the city but on the way they find a bunch of people in the city murdered. They notice that the victims were all killed by a sword and their blood was sucked up. Maka notices Black Blood near one of the victims. It gives her an idea of who did this but she can't believe that who it might be. Later they made it out of the city and arrived at a dessert. In the dessert they wondered how they were going to beat Ares. As they wonder that they meet up with Orkos an old friend of Kratos who tells them a way they might be able to defeat Ares. They must find what is known as the Temple of Courage. Inside it is the Box of Courage. Orkos explains to Maka that she used Courage in order to defeat the Kishin Asura and she must use it to defeat Ares. However none have been able to find it for it is on the box of the Titan Cronus and they must follow the call of the sirens in order to find him. Meister of War Season 1 Maka Returns as the only main hero/character of the story. Meister of War Season 2 Like the first season, Maka is the main hero/character of the story. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Maka appears in this What If story as one of the 3 main characters along side Lizbeth and Angewomon. The Legend of Maka Albarn Maka appears as the main character of a future story. Years past from Meister of War, Maka has gone through many changes such as a growth spurt, developing more feminine features, her temper becomes more dialed down growing out her blond hair which is now a lighter blond, acquiring new clothes, her voice changes, becoming more girly and has become beautiful as a result of her growing up into a mature adult. she seems to have enjoyed herself until some unsettling news is revealed. She is the only one of her, Black Star and Kid who has grown, as Kid is a grim reaper and thus immortal while Black Star`s reasons are unknown This is revealed on her 22nd birthday where she all of a sudden collapses, which a Cardassian spy named Garak finds out and informs Lizbeth, Boomer and Pinky and The Brain It's revealed that She was having a heart problem and she has a pacemaker put in her heart. Though Garak and Lizbeth suspect something is up as her family doesn't have heart issues They find out by Hunson that Maka's heart was cursed by someone in her past who set the curse to begin killing Maka at 22 starting with her heart and finishing with her brain. Hunson also tells the heroes that the only way to stop the curse is The Courage Kingdom and use the magic healing waters to do just that. She as well as Lizbeth and Boomer use a deager to restore them back to their age at the time of Meister of War but with their memories in tact. She also has attracted quite a few boys who are in love with Maka, Soul and Crona in particular. Maka has herself deaged because she feels out she missed out on her teenage life as she fought in a war for a long time, though she needs to learn being a woman isn't as bad as it sounds. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Maka helps Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson attempt to bring their friends back, it does work but they forget who they are and Maka reinstills their memories back and then whey learn about what happened in the Paradise Lost Kingdom, she and Soul get Lizbeth and Boomer on it. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Maka helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Maka and her friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where she sees Black Star, Bender and Death The Kid and gets unnerved when Discord shows up. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona Allies: Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Tompson, Lord Death, Dr. Stein, Blair, Crona, Ragnarok, Knuckles, the Helper Squad, Kratos, the Striker Force, Cruger, the Omega League, Agent Coulson, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nick Fury, V, Zero, Ciel, Alucard, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako, Bolin, Lance, Sergant Callhoun, Vanellope, Maria Renard, the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Silver, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Dib, Bubbles, Nina Cortex, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Starfire, General Rahm Kota, Angewomon, the Sailor Scouts, Deadpool, Liara T'Soni, Javik, Misty, Brock Enemies: Zeus, Medusa, Asura, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Phobos' League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Ra's Al Ghul, Wicked Witch of the West (Once Upon A Time), Shinnok, Katherine, Unicron, Unicron's heralds, Blitzwing, the Decepticons, General Tor, the Invaders, the Illusive man, the Humanists, Sovereign, Harbinger, Hal 9000. Trivia Maka is the only character that Knuckles and his team's fears. The people Maka hates the most are Zeus and Medusa Maka, at first, was not stronger then Black Star or Kid, until this series, she is now Stronger then them, do to her training and hard focused a lot more then them and her now enhanced superhuman abilities.While she Black Star and Kid are able to fight without their partners they still prefer to do that. It's confirmed that Maka will be the "New Kratos" in The Wrath of God of War, and in Meister of War Maka is the main character of the P Team Storyline. Maka can sometimes be an anti hero. Example: Because of how violent she can be to her friends at times. Maka will be one of the three main pure heroine protagonists in the What If story LOTM: Darkness Incarnate, alongside Lizbeth and Angewomon. Maka Albarn is revealed to be a princess of a lost kingdom. In a future adventure she goes looking for it. Maka is the first teenage heroine to fall into dark side. Maka is quite a counterpart of her new friend and partner Lizbeth, Example: *They both scare their leaders when they are angry. *They are both nice and strong. *They are both smart. *They are both book worms. *They're tomboys. *They're both insecure *They're both cute *They're both Princesses *They're both Dude Magnets (Though she isn't one originally and becomes one in The Legend of Maka Albarn because of her personality and beauty) Around the end of Meister of War or at the time of Blackpool, Maka will become an adult and look a lot like her mother. She is rather petite for her current age, until The Legend of Maka Albarn where she becomes the tallest and biggest meister Bth bbxc-1.jpg imagesCAQ2TQ8S.jpg MAKA.jpg Maka4.jpg Maka-3-.jpg Snapshot 1 (27-01-2013 9-24 AM).png pics-by-maka-albarn-soul-eater-20115890-400-225.jpg char_7127.jpg Maka_Albarn_full_1069918.jpg Tumblr_lftgvaSgdF1qetszso1_500.jpg|Maka and Soul Snapshot 8 (2-5-2013 12-33 PM).png maka 1.jpg maka 2.jpg maka 3.jpg maka 4.jpg Snapshot 35 (2-5-2013 12-46 PM).png Snapshot 36 (2-5-2013 12-46 PM).png Snapshot 37 (2-5-2013 12-47 PM).png Snapshot 38 (2-5-2013 12-48 PM).png Snapshot 39 (2-5-2013 12-49 PM).png Snapshot 40 (2-5-2013 12-49 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-5-2013 12-31 PM).png Snapshot 5 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 11 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 15 (2-5-2013 12-36 PM).png Snapshot 1 (2-5-2013 12-30 PM).png Snapshot 4 (2-5-2013 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 7 (2-5-2013 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 10 (2-5-2013 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 14 (2-5-2013 12-35 PM).png Snapshot 17 (2-5-2013 12-37 PM).png Snapshot 18 (2-5-2013 12-37 PM).png Snapshot 19 (2-5-2013 12-38 PM).png Snapshot 21 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 22 (2-5-2013 12-39 PM).png Snapshot 24 (2-5-2013 12-40 PM).png Snapshot 25 (2-5-2013 12-40 PM).png Snapshot 26 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 27 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 28 (2-5-2013 12-41 PM).png Snapshot 29 (2-5-2013 12-42 PM).png Snapshot 31 (2-5-2013 12-43 PM).png Snapshot 32 (2-5-2013 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 33 (2-5-2013 12-44 PM).png 13497705834.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Action Heroines Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:Main Members of The P Team Category:Second in Command Category:Tomboys Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Partner Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Meister Category:Superhumans Category:The Helper Squad Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Videos Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Scary Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Scythe Users Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Weapon Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Amazons Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Main Characters in Meister of War Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Characters of the first half of The P Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of the second half of The P Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Pure Good Category:Big Goods Category:Nicest Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Members of The Remade P Team Members Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Badass Princess Category:Main Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Enemies of The Olympus Empire Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Kids who have matured Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:The Multiuniversal Force Members Category:Main Characters in The Olympus Saga Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Main Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Royalty Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Fettered Characters Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Dude Magnet Category:Enemies of The Criminal Empire Category:Enemies of The Murderistic League Category:Enemies of The Darken Gathering Category:Enemies of The New Elders of the Realm Category:Enemies of The S Faction Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Members Appears in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour